mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia/Gallery/Season 3
The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Celestia goes through some paperwork S3E01.png|Busy, writing to letters. Celestia and the guards hear something S3E01.png|Ooh, who can that be? Celestia talks to a Royal Guard S3E01.png|Take them away, please. Celestia gasp S3E01.png|*Gasp* Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor S3E01.png|Celestia ordering the guard to find Cadance and Shining Armor Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png|Writing an urgent letter to Twilight. Princess Celestia writes a letter to Twilight S3E01.png|The scene, as it flows away from Celestia. Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png|Celestia with Luna. Luna and Celestia discuss Twilight S3E01.png|She will succeed, my dear sister. Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready' S3E01.png|Celestia has faith in Twilight, and that she will succeed. Twilight at the door S3E01.png|Twilight appears. Princess Celestia happy to see Twilight S3E1.png Luna leaves Celestia S3E01.png|Just trust me little sis. Celestia looks at scroll S3E01.png|Twilight, that's a little much. Celestia reads scroll S3E01.png|This won't be needed Twilight. Celestia levitating the quills and papers back into Twilight's bags S3E01.png|Getting ready to tell her the real test. Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire, has returned. Princess Celestia levitating the glass protecting a crystal S3E01.png The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire Shadowed Celestia and Luna S3E1.png|Celestia and Luna, defeating King Sombra. The Crystal Empire vanishing S3E01.png Celestia levitating the Crystal S3E01.png The crystal emitting rainbow light S3E01.png Celestia with King Sombra-like eyes S3E01.png|Celestia, "dark magic." Celestia producing magic S3E01.png Celestia 'I need your help finding a way to protect it' S3E01.png Celestia putting the crystal back into its place S3E01.png Twilight walking with Celestia S3E01.png Princess Celestia and Twilight stops at the entrance S3E01.png Twilight 'what if I fail' S3E01.png Princess Celestia being motherly S3E1.png|A motherly Princess Celestia moment. Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail S3E01.png Princess Celestia but Twilight S3E1.png|"But Twilight." Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png|The sun behind Celestia. Celestia telling Twilight to go S3E01.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Celestia 'What are you doing here' S3E2.png|A mean Celestia? This is warped! Celestia 'And now you must go' S3E2.png Twilight 'Go where' S3E2.png Celestia 'It doesn't matter to me' S3E2.png Celestia's Scorn S3E02.png|''Now, leave.'' Celestia looking up S3E2.png Celestia giving Twilight's punishment for failure S3E2.png Wing Shove 1 S3E02.png Wing Shove 2 S3E02.png Celestia 'Didn't I' S3E2.png Twilight 'But...' S3E2.png Twilight 'What do I do now' S3E2.png|You disappoint me Twilight, now go Celestia looking at aurora S3E2.png Twilight 'But it wasn't S3E2.png Celestia 'Spike brought Cadance the crystal heart' S3E2.png Celestia 'To escape the tower' S3E2.png Celestia 'You weren't willing' S3E2.png Celestia 'Far better than I have a student' S3E2.png|Princess Celestia Celestia 'Who understands the meaning of self sacrifice' S3E2.png Twilight slight blush S3E2.png Spike stained glass window S3E2.png The Book S3E2.png Magic Duel Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png Princess Celestia with the delegates from Saddle Arabia S3E5.png|Princess Celestia with the Saddle Arabian envoys Princess Celestia and her guests enjoy Twilight's performance S3E05.png|They really are earth ponies. Celestia and delegates impressed by fireworks S3E5.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville S3E10.png|Princess Celestia arrives with the statue of Discord Twilight and Celestia "with all due respect" S03E10.png Princess Celestia looks down at Twilight S03E10.png Royal guards pull Discord's statue S03E10.png Princess Celestia perfect regal shot S3E10.png|A perfect regal shot of the motherly Princess Celestia. Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot S03E10.png Princess Celestia "I have them right here" S03E10.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy S3E10.png|"Now where is Fluttershy?" Princess Celestia "Fluttershy may know best" S03E10.png Rainbow Dash skeptical about Celestia and Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy S03E10.png Princess Celestia with unsure Fluttershy S03E10.png|Do you really believe in me, Princess? Celestia with hoof on Fluttershy's chin S03E10.png Princess Celestia smiles at Fluttershy S03E10.png|''Adorablic Gorgeous!'' Princess Celestia in royal carriage S03E10.png Royal Chariot Departing S3E10.png Returning to Canterlot S3E10.png Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord S03E10.png Princess Celestia just in case S3E10.png|"Just in case" Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot S03E10.png Discord "friendship is magic" S03E10.png Ponies not sure S3E10.png|She looks worried. Magical Mystery Cure Celestia appears to congratulate Twilight S03E13.png|Princess Celestia, waiting upon Twilight. Twilight hugging Celestia S03E13.png|My faithful student. Princess Celestia brings forth book S3E13.png|Princess Celestia brings forth the book. Twilight and Celestia "taught you well" S03E13.png Princess Celestia lessons you've learned S3E13.png|"The lessons you've learned here in Ponyville have taught you well." Princess Celestia "you are ready, Twilight" S03E13.png|''Come on, Twilight.'' Twilight's lesson gallery S03E13.png|All the memories, and the steps Twilight took. Celestia singing "such a long, long way" S03E13.png Celestia singing "to see how you might grow" S03E13.png|When Twilight first arrived in Ponyville. Princess Celestia you've grown up S3E13.png|"You've grown up." Celestia singing "your new life has begun" S03E13.png Princess Celestia to find S3E13.png|"To find." Princess Celestia you will be S3E13.png|"What you will be." Twilight and Celestia in starry space S03E13.png Celestia singing "fulfill your destiny" S03E13.png|''You're ready, for your destiny.'' Twilight about to transform S03E13.png Miraculous Unfolding S3E13.png Celestia "that's because" S3E13.png|Princess Celestia arriving upon, Twilight and her friends. Celestia "she is a princess" S3E13.png Mane 6 reaction shot S3E13.png Celestia "since you've come to Ponyville" S03E13.png Celestia "not in the same way" S03E13.png|Don't worry, Twilight. I'll still be here to help you on your new journey as an Alicorn. Celestia bows to Twilight S03E13.png|Bowing upon Equestria's newest Princess. Main 5, Spike, and Celestia S03E13.png Main 5 and Princesses in Canterlot castle throne room S03E13.png Celestia, Luna, and Cadance in coronation attire S03E13.png|Celestia alongside Luna and Cadance. Princess Celestia reunite with my sister S3E13.png|Speaking of her reunification with Luna. Celestia and Luna smiling S03E13.png|''Reunite me with my sister, Princess Luna.'' Celestia "may I present" S03E13.png|May I present the newest member of the Royal Family... Awaiting the Coronation S3E13.png|Ready, Twilight? Twilight: Ready, Celestia. The Crown-Bearer S3E13.png|You have the new Element of Magic for Twilight, Spike? The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png|The Royal Alicorn Princesses, mares and gentlecolts! Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony S03E13.png Twilight waving to the ponies S03E13.png Celestia "say something, princess" S03E13.png|Go ahead, Twilight. Make you first speech as Princess. I'm right here if you need me. Princess Twilight told to say something S3E13.png|Yes speak my dear. Twilight the Princess's speech S3E13.png|Witnessing the Princess's speech. Twilight's first royal address S03E13.png Twilight waves her friends over S03E13.png Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png|What do you think, Luna? Twilight would not be a Princess without her friends. Twilight "the luckiest pony in Equestria" S03E13.png|Meet the new Princess of Friendship and her court, everyone! Princess Celestia & Princess Luna are very proud S3E13.png|Proud of dear Twilight Sparkle. Celestia and Luna smiling at each other S3E13.png|Celestia is proud of Twilight. |index}}